


Baby Galaxy Rangers

by Nadnerb



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Adoption, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Baby Power Rangers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadnerb/pseuds/Nadnerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe, the Galaxy Rangers all meet together before their fourth birthday in an oppressive orphanage and are eventually adopted by Commander Stanton and High Councilor Renier, whom are both married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Orphanage

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy as it is exclusive property of Saban Brands.

It's Christmas Eve on Terra Venture and High Councilor Renier and Commander Stanton ask all the Galaxy Rangers to gather around for storytime. "Gather around Rangers it's time we tell the story of how we all became a family", Commander Stanton explains. "So how did we become a family", Damon asks. "Will it all started when the six of you were living in that awful orphanage, and you all were so cute when we first adopted you", Renier explains.

The six Galaxy Rangers all young and sweet spend each day in misery in the oppressive orphanage they once resided in, dealing with that no good battleaxe Miss Blaub. However they were all mischievous in their own way. They would run around and pull all sorts of pranks on Miss Blaub. "Boy that Miss Blaub was a big meanie, she would do such awful things to us", Maya explains. "Yeah and I remember that none of us would get any Christmas presents", Kendrix explains.

Every day at the orphanage the Rangers would dread the oppression by the no good Miss Blaub. "I remember every morning she'd wake us up to go practice in her singing group", Kendrix explains in retrospect. "Everybody up time for singing practice", as Miss Blaub would command every morning.

Thankfully the Rangers had one friend to count on known as Katherine Hilliard a sweet young girl from Australia. She would do nothing but wholesome deeds to the Rangers. "Katherine I remember her we were almost going to move with her but Miss Blaub hid us from her before it was too late, and she did make us presents of her own for Christmas and I remember the tea parties she would throw for me and Maya", Kendrix. "Yeah I remember that and I have one of her clay angels she gave me", Maya explains. Katherine every night would tuck Kendrix and Maya in bed read them a bedtime story and always wish them the best. "One day you and friends will get away from this awful place and move to Terra Venture and be with a sweet loving family", Katherine explains to Kendrix and Maya.

One night no gooder Veronica discovered a secret Katherine was keeping between her and the Galaxy Rangers. "I saw Kendrix and Maya singing. I'll tell Miss Blaub and you and them will have to join her singing group". "Oh you mustn't I'll give you anything you want", cries Katherine. "Okay I'll have this charm bracelet", Veronica demands. "Can you believe that Katherine gave up her charm bracelet to Veronica to keep us from joining Miss Blaub's singing group", cries Maya. The next day Katherine and the Galaxy Rangers wake up and announce to Kendrix and Maya that it's Adoption Day. "Kendrix, Maya we could get adopted today and we will no longer have to put up with that awful Miss Blaub", Katherine explains. "I can't believe you gave up your charm bracelet to save your puny little friends from joining Miss Blaub's singing group", Veronica explains. Maya then decided to figure out a way to get Katherine's charm bracelet back. "We have got to get Katherine's charm bracelet back". Maya and Kendrix then sneak up behind Veronica to capture Katherine's charm bracelet. Veronica then notices that Kendrix and Maya were working to capture the bracelet. A war breaks out to win the bracelet back, and then suddenly Miss Blaub comes in and notices the drama. The good news was that Kendrix and Maya captured the bracelet but the bad news was that the secret has been revealed. Maya then yells "It's not your bracelet". "So what is it Veronica", Miss Blaub asks. "They can sing real pretty", Veronica explains. Miss Blaub then discovered the secret and explained, "I think we have found some decent singers after all". Veronica then capture Kendrix and Maya as well as all the other Galaxy Rangers and they beg for Veronica to let go. On the same day Katherine is adopted and goes to search for the Galaxy Rangers but they are all tied up and hidden somewhere. Katherine then cries and asks where they are but Miss Blaub deceptively explains that have ran off but she'll inform Kat if she finds them and which she'll never do. The Galaxy Rangers then notice that Katherine has left and Kendrix begins to cry so hardly that Kat has gone. "Don't cry Kendrix', as Maya consoles her. "But we'll never see her again", cries Kendrix. "Sure we will", Maya explains. "And we are going to get as far away from Miss Blaub as we can". The Galaxy Rangers then plan an escape from the orphanage. As they tip toe out of the orphanage Veronica then notices them trying to escape. When Veronica spots them Miss Blaub later spots them as well. The Rangers then run out of the orphange as fast as they can. But Miss Blaub then runs after them and unsuccessfully attempts to capture and begs for them to come back. Veronica makes another attempt to capture them. But thankfully a friendly kangaroo that has escaped from the local zoo slaps Veronica by the tail and have the Rangers jump into it's pouch and later hops them away and takes them to the space station to head for Terra Venture.


	2. Arrival at Terra Venture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galaxy Rangers have arrived on Terra Venture and they begin and endless search for stability.

"We're here on Terra Venture", Maya explains.

" Finally now we must find a home and it better not be an orphanage ", Kendrix explains.

The Galaxy Rangers endlessly travel the streets of Terra Venture constantly searching for a suitable dwelling.

" Maybe we can get a motel room ", Leo suggests.

" We could try ", Maya replies.

The Galaxy Rangers come to a motel in Downtown Terra Venture but motel doesn't seem pleasing. 

As they arrive at the motel the Rangers meet a sleazy clerk.

" May I help you six ", asks the clerk as he belches after sipping a beer.

" Yes we'd like a room for a few nights ", Kendrix explains.

" How much you got ", the clerk asks.

Maya then shows only fifteen cents in her hand.

" This is all we got ", as Maya shows the tender.

" Fifteen cents, forget it ", the clerk rudely replies.

" Please sir we really need a place to stay we have no home and no family ", Kendrix explains.

" Will in that case I'll let you stay but you folks will be cleaning bathrooms everyday starting at 5am ", the clerk explains.

" You can count on us "

The Galaxy Rangers were fortunate to get a place to stay but their discovery of the motel was not pleasant. They noticed how filthy the place was and with that plagued with rats and roaches and the walls cracked and a month old slice of pizza lying on the floor.

" I'm hungry ", cries Leo as he later attempts to consume the pizza slice on the floor.

" Don't eat that ", as Kendrix reprimands Leo.

" But I'm hungry " 

" That pizza is a month old, don't eat it that's gross "

Leo then moanes.

" Please listen to her and if your hungry I brought some crackers along ", as Mike offered.

" I don't like this place it's all yucky ", Maya complains.

" Please, please we need a place to stay and we were very lucky to stay here ", Damon explains.

" Why don't we just got to bed ", Kai suggests.

The Rangers end their bickering and decide to get some shuteye.

The next day the Galaxy Rangers begin their job of cleaning bathrooms. 

" Are you kids up ", as the clerk asks the Rangers.

" Yes sir ", Maya replies.

" Alright I want those bathrooms cleaned spic and span ", as the clerk demanded.

As the Rangers began to clean the bathrooms they noticed how filthy they were. Struck with mildew and a displeasing odor. 

" Better get cleaning ", Mike commanded.

They begin to clean each bathroom in the motel and they are eventually surprised how clean they made it.

" I will say that the bathrooms do smell better ", Kendrix explained.

The Rangers then fail to notice that they were working for a disreputable and unlawful owner of the motel.

Mike steps out of one of the rooms and notices one of the GSA officers walk into the office. 

" Guys come out quick "

" What is it ", Kendrix asks.

" I think we were working for a crook ", Mike explains.

" I think your right "

Mike and Kendrix then sneak over to the office and they first notice the clerk being confronted by one of the officers.

" Your right we were working for a crook ", Kendrix explains.

" Your under arrest for fraud and embezzlement ", the GSA officer orders.

The clerk then notices Mike and Kendrix spying.

" Hey ", yells the clerk.

Mike and Kendrix then begins running but a GSA officer comes to rescue them.

" Stop, stop ", yells the GSA officer.

The officer then stops the two toddler Rangers.

" Please stop I'm here to help you ", explains the GSA officer.

The officer then takes Mike and Kendrix to safety.

Another officer then finds the others and are all taken to the GSA as the motel clerk is arrested.

Once the Rangers arrived at the GSA, Commander Stanton then comes by to question.

" Where are your parents ", Stanton asks.

" We don't have any family were orphans ", Kendrix explains.

" Will in that case let me see what I can do "

Commander Stanton then meets up with High Councilor Renier.

" Love the officers just brought in six orphans, and I don't know what to do with them "

" I think I know just the thing ", Renier explains.

" You mean...", as Stanton stutters.

" Yes we should have a family, and I think those kids would be perfect ", Renier explains.

" I don't know hon, I'd love to have a family but because of our busy schedules I just don't think we're ready for it yet "

" Now dear, I think this is a perfect opportunity for us and those kids need a family "

Commander Stanton then agrees to adopt the six.

Stanton and Renier then come to meet the six Rangers and as Renier asks, " Would you like to come live with us ".

The six all shake their heads by answering yes and they are welcome into the Stanton household.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. The Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galaxy Rangers are finally adopted by Commander Stanton and High Councilor Renier but a storm of mischief happens afterwards.

Commander Stanton and High Councilor Renier can't believe it's finally happening. They have adopted the Galaxy Rangers.

It's the first day at the Stanton household and all the Galaxy Rangers are given new clothes which were miniature versions of their present day clothes replacing their infant bodysuits. Leo wore, a red one, Maya, a yellow one, Kai, a blue one, Kendrix, a pink one, Damon, a green one, and Mike, a gray one. Leo was given a red shirt complete with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. Maya was given her trademark yellow jungle outfit. Kai was given his trademark blue and gray GSA uniform. Kendrix was given her magenta and gray one. Damon was given his green GSA mechanic uniform, and finally Mike was given his uniform having the same colors as Kai's.

" I remember wearing those clothes and I can't believe we're still wearing them now ", Kendrix explains in the present time.

While all the Rangers were given their new clothing, Renier begins to notice Kendrix squinting. " Mommy what does that say on their ". " Perhaps these would help ", as Renier hands Kendrix her first pair of glasses.

Kendrix was relieved to be given a pair of glasses.

Minutes later Stanton begins to notice havoc in the garage as Leo and Damon were mischievously rummaging through the items. The two began to hide. Stanton then arrives and notices the wreck in the garage. " Leo, Damon ", Stanton sternly yells. While he goes to search for Leo and Damon, he then later notices Kendrix and Maya baking cookies together. " What did I tell you about using the kitchen without permission ". " We were just making some cookies ", Maya explained. 

High Councilor Renier then arrives. " Dear there is so much mayhem going on and I don't know where to start ". " Relax there just trying to get use to this place ", Renier explains. " Maya, Kendrix perhaps I should give you a hand with the cookies ", Renier kindly suggests. Renier then later comes to confront Leo and Damon for rummaging through the garage. " Now boys you know you two can't play around in this garage, it's too dangerous ". " Will me and Damon were just working on Daddy's motorcycle ", Leo explains. Renier and Stanton then find Mike and Kai and they were both drawing on the walls. " Alright you two, you are both grounded ", Stanton angrily explains. " Relax they just moved in here now I'll go fix dinner and we will explain everything out ".

" Alright children there will be rules in this house and last but not least me and your father have something very special for you ", Renier explains

As the pipsqueaks finished dinner, Stanton showed the future Galaxy Rangers what they would carry for a lifetime.

" Behold the Quasar Sabers ", as Stanton explained.

The Rangers were all amazed at what they saw.

" Cool were going to be Power Rangers ", a young Leo spoke at his amaze.

" So that means we'll get to save the world ", says a young Kendrix.

" Yes children you will become the Galaxy Rangers ", Stanton explains.

" Leo you will summon the Lion Galactobeast, fierce and loyal, Damon the Condor Galactobeast will be yours, intelligent and straight forward, Kai, the Gorilla Galactobeast, by the book and analytical, Kendrix, the Wildcat Galactobeast, combining intelligence and beauty, and Maya, the Wolf Galactobeast, exotic and passionate.

" What about me ", a concerned Mike asks.

" Don't worry Mike you will summon the Torozord originally summoned by the Magna Defender and with that you will assist the others when piloting the Megazord ", Stanton explains.

" So when will we get to use our powers ", Maya asks.

" Will Maya you will have to wait until the time comes right now we have others summoning the powers, so when their time expires you and the others will officially be Rangers ".

" Don't worry children, you will get the powers when the time is right now off to bed now ", Renier explains

The future Galaxy Rangers prepare for bed and as a young Kendrix looks at the window she explains to Maya how great it would be to be a Ranger.

" You know Maya I think being a Power Ranger will be awesome "

" I know we get to save the world and we'll have these really cool powers ", Maya.

" Will lets go to bed now "

The future Rangers then get some shuteye embracing their joy becoming the Galaxy Rangers.

END OF CHAPTER.


	4. So That's How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galaxy Rangers all have enjoyed the story, except for Leo.

" So that's how all of you became the Galaxy Rangers ", High Councilor Renier explains.

" Alright nice story but I'd like to know where who my real parents are ", Leo asks in disgust.

He storms off to the window and Mike and Kendrix both come over to console him.

" Leo what's wrong ", Kendrix asks.

" I want to know where my real parents are "

" We don't know Leo", Mike answers.

" What mean you don't know I want to know where they are ", Leo commanded.

" You'll probably never find them and besides I don't know who my biological parents are either, and we should be happy that we are all one big family that loves each other ", Kendrix explains.

" I guess your right "

Minutes the doorbell rings. " I'll get it ", yells Kendrix. As she answers the it is none other than Katherine Hilliard.

" Kat I'd thought I'd never see you again ", cries Kendrix in excitement.

Katherine gingerly greeted everyone in the quarters.

" Hi I'm Katherine I am the Galaxy Rangers best friend from Australia "

" Why Katherine I am so delighted to meet you ", says High Councilor Renier.

Kat along with the others sat down in the living room to sip tea and shared all the great moments she had with the Galaxy Rangers.

" You know I was a Ranger, too ", Kat explains.

" You were ", Kendrix replies.

" Yep I was the second one replacing Kimberly the original Pink, the Pink Zeo Ranger, and last but not least the first Pink Turbo Ranger and I came to Terra Venture not to long ago "

" So glad you were the Pink one because that's my favorite color ", Kendrix explains.

" Alright pipsqueaks I think we all should head for bed and besides Santa Claus is about to put our gifts under the tree ", Commander Stanton explains.

" And Kat feel free to stay "

" I don't see why not ", Kat replies.

Everyone then gets some shuteye after enjoying an enlightening story.

END


End file.
